Mariage et belle-famille
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Joël Goran "Mikaelson" (le frère jumeau d'Elijah) et Alex font se marié et il veut présenté ses amis a sa famille. M par précaution car y comme même un mariage.
1. Information

Couple:

Saving Hope:

-Joël/Alex  
-Maggie/Gavin  
-Melanda/Zachary  
-Victor/Shahir

Vampire Diaries;  
-Klaus/Caroline  
-Elijah/Elena  
-Rebekah/Matt  
-Kol/Bonnie  
-Finn/Sage  
-Stefan/Katherine  
-Damon/Merethide

Personnages:  
Saving Hope:  
-Joël Goran (Mikaelson)  
-Alex Reid  
-Melanda Tolliver  
-Zachary Miller  
-Victor Reis  
-Shahir Hamza  
-Maggie Lin  
-Gavin Murphy  
-Charlie Harris  
-Dana Kinney

Vampire Diaries  
-Elijah Mikaelson  
-Esther Mikaelson  
-Elena Gilbert  
-Bonnie Bennett  
-Caroline Forbes  
-Damon Salvatore  
-Meredith Fell  
-Jérémie Gilbert  
-Klaus Mikaelson  
-Kol Mikaelson  
-Rebekah Mikaelson  
-Matt Donovan  
-Finn Mikaelson  
-Sage Mikaelson  
-Stefan Salvatore  
-Katherine Pierce  
-Alaric Saltzman

autre:  
-Joël est le frère jumeau d'Elijah.  
-Alex a rompu avec Charlie depuis trois ans et c'est remis avec Joël et ils font se marié.  
-Elijah et Elena ont deux enfant (fille/garçon).  
-Klaus a un fils avec Caroline.  
-Esther est toujours vivante et ne veux pas tué s'est enfant.  
-Le chouchou d'Esther n'est pas Finn mais Joël.  
-Les amis de Joël et Alex savent qu'il est un vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

Joel était assie dans l'un des canapé de son bureau a regarder un album photo il y avait de photos de lui avec Alex, d'autres avec Maggie et aussi certaine ou il y avait toute l'équipe rassemblé mais il était rester fichée sur une photo dessus il y avait toute sa famille ses freres, sa soeur et sa mére. Et il réfléchisait a comment demandé a ses amis et a Alex de l'accompagné a Mystic Fall pour les présenter a sa famille et annoncé a sa mere qu'il aller se marié. C'est a se moment la qu'Alex et Charlie rendrérent dans son bureau comme a leur habitude sans frapée. Alex alla s'asoir a coté de Joel et Charlie dans l'autre canapé.

"Jo' ca va?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Tu s'emble stresser. C'est le mariage qui de met dans cette état?

-Non! Alex je veus d'épouser, c'est juste que je l'ai toujours pas dit a ma famille et ils ne vous connaisent même pas.

-oh!

-Joel si tu veux on pourrais allée les voir la semaine prochaine sa va faire 5mois qu'on travaille tous sans relaché la présion. Une semaine de vacance sa ne nous vera pas de mal. T'en pensse quoi?

-Ouais sa serait une bonne idée, Charlie.

-Chérie qui viendraient?

-Déja toi et Charlie ainsi que Mel' et Zach' .

-Shahir et Victor?

-Oui bien sur et Maggie, Gavin et Dana.

-Je les appelle pour qu'ils viennent ici et qu'on leurs propose donc de venir.

-D'accord. Charl'!"

Charlie sortir son telephone est applela les autres et 5minute plus tard ils étaient tous dans le bureau de leurs patron et ami.

"Alors on est là pourquoi?

-Calme toi Dana. Chéri?

-On vous avez venir car Alex et moi on doit aller en Virgine voir ma famille et on voulait que vous nous accompagnez pour rencontrer ma famille.

-Moi sa me dérange pas et faut bien qu'Alex est du soutient pour rencontrer sa belle-famille.

-Merci Mel'.

-Si Mel' y va je viens?

-Je t'aime Zach'

-Moi aussi.

-Dana? Gavin, Maggie?

-Joel bien sur que je viens et Gavin vient aussi. Dana?

-Vous inquiéter pas je viens.

-Victor, Shahir?

-Moi et Shahir on vient et j'ai hate de rencontrer ta famille."

Joel se leva et alla vers son bureau pour appeler au manoir sa famille et se fut sa soeur qui répondit.

"Manoir Mikaelson!

-Bekah c'est Joel!

-Jo! Sa fesait lomtemps. Ca va?

-Oui trés bien. Maman est là?

-Oui, je de la passe. MAMAN! Joel pour toi.

-J'arrive!

-Je t'aime Jo'.

-Moi aussi Bekah!

-Joel?

-Boujour maman.

-Mon chéri comment sa va?

-Je fait bien et toi? Nik et Kol ne de posse pas trop probléme?

-Je vais bien. Et tu sais de puis que Niklaus est marié, il est beaucoup plus calme qu'avant. Kol commence a grandir un peu et il est en couple.

-A oui et avec qui ?

-Tu de rappele de Bonnie Bennett l'amie de ta soeur et d'Elena et Caroline.

-Oui la jeune sorciére! Heu enfaite je t'appelé pour s'avoir si sa ne te dérangerais pas que je viennent vous rendre visite avec des amis.

-Bien sur que non mon chéri et ta petite-amie sera là?

-Alex! oui. C'est justement pour vous les présenter que je voulait venir.

-Vous serait combien?

-10 mais on aura besoin que de 6 chambres.

-D'accord tu me laisse une petite semaine pour prévenir des freres et ta soeur, préprait les chambre et prévoir les repas!

-D'accord maman. Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi mon coeur."

Et il raccrocha et se tourna vers s'est amis.

"donc elle poura nous accueillir mais cas partir de la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1:

Ils s'étaient tous dans le jet privé de la famille de Joel. Et ils virent bien que Alex et Joel stresser.

"Joel, Alex sa va?

-Oui Melanda, s'est juste que je me demande si mon frere Nik et ma soeur font vous apprécier.

-"Nik" c'est le quel?

-C'est Niklaus mon demi-frére Hybride, Gavin!

-Et il a deux enfants?

-Non un seul. Heinrick. C'est Elijah mon jumeau qui en a deux. Maggie.

-Et ils s'appelent comment?

-Son fils c'est Alaric et sa fille Jenna, Dana.

-Joel?

-Oui Victor?

-Et ton pére?

-Quoi mon pére?

-Tu nous as parlé de tes freres, de ta soeur, tes belle-soeur, ton beau-frere, ta mere, tes neveux et niece et même de leurs amis mais pas de ton pére.

-Parceque y a rien a dire."

Joel se frotta l'épaule droite ou il y a avit le commencement une grande cicatrice et Alex lui prit la main.

"C'est lui qui t'as fait cette cicatrice?

-Oui Gavin. C'est lui! Bon! Il s'appelait Mikael et il a trés vite comprit que Nik n'était pas son fils donc quand on était humain, Mikael battait, insulté et humilier mon petit frére et un jours avec Elijah on en eu mare et on s'est interposé entre eux et je me sui prit l'épè de Mikael dans le dos et s'est dela que vient ma cicatrice. Voila"

Aprés avoir raconté cette histoire plus personne ne possa de question sur le père de Joel. Mais Gavin avait bien relevé le fait que Joel ne l'appelle jamais pére c'etait "Il" ou "Mikael".

"Alex est toi ça va?

-Je me demande juste comment sa va etre de vivre avec des vampire.

-Chérie ne t'inquiete pas appart Kol, Stefan et Matt tu ne risque rien et ils sont tous les trois surveiller de prés par tout le monde.

-Pourquoi?" demanda Shahir

"Stefan ne se nourit que de sang animal car le sang humain le rend dingue, Kol car c'est un vraie gamin et il a dut mal a controlé sa soif de sang et Matt car il est un vampire que depuis 5 mois."

Il continuérent le voyage en posant des question sur la famille de Joel et le mariage. Et la question qui revenait a chaque fois arriva cette vois de Victor.

"Joel t'as enfin choisie tes témoins?

-Oui!

-C'est qui?

-Je fais demander à Elijah d'étre mon témoin et le deuxiéme je l'ai pas encore choisie.

-Et toi Alex?

-Mel! S'est bien sur toi et Maggie! Si vous le voulaient bien?

-Bien sur Alex."

Qu'elle que heure plus tard ils s'arrivérent a l'aéroport de Richmond ou une voiture les attendaient avec le chaufeur des Mikaelson.

"Bonjour Albert!

-Bonjour a vous aussi Messieur vous avez fait bon voyage?

-Exelent!

-Nous feriont mieux dit allé j'ai promis a votre mère que vous seriez là pour le diner."

Et ils montérent tous dans la limousine et une heure plus tard ils s'arrivérent devant un grand manoir. Quand ils sortirent de la voiture un jeune blond sortait du manoir.

"Joel?"


	4. Chapter 3

"Joel?

-Hé Henrick!"

Le jeune garçon courut a vitesse vampirique et sauta au cou de son oncle.

"Oncle Jo'! Tu m'as trop manqué.

-Toi aussi little Wolf.

-Je suis plus si petit que sa. Alors la qu'elles de s'est démoiselle est ta petite-amie?

Alex: C'est moi. Je m'appelle Alex et toi c'est Heinrick?

-Oui mais tout le monde m'appel "Hen"

-HEINRICK!"

La personne qui venait de crier était un homme blond bouclé, au yeux bleu, habillait d'un jean, d'une chemise bleu foncé et de chaussure noir.

"Oui papa!

-TA CHAMBRE!

-Mais papa y a la fête au lac et Ric, Jen et Mas issont surement déjà.

-T'en que t'as chambre n'est pas rangé correctement tu n' y va pas.

-Mais c'est injuste la chambre de Ric elle est pas rangé et il y est déjà

-Lui il voit sa avec ton oncle et ta tante. Et tu lache ton oncle et tu y va.

-Oui papa! A plus Jo'.

-A plus Hen'. Salut Nik.

-Joel!"

Et les deux frères se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autres.

"Sa fesait longtemps comment tu vas?

-Bien et toi toujours avec Caroline?

-Toujours je pourais jamais la quitté.

-Et y a intéré que tu ne me quitte pas.

-Bonjours Caroline.

-Joel sa fesait longtemps Elijah va étre comtemp de te voir.

-Et il est ou?

-Notre frére passe sa journée avec sa femme a la maison du lac. Donc on se retrouve avec Alaric et Jenna sur le dos."

Les amis de Joel firent remarquer leurs présence.

"Ah oui! Donc Nik, Care voila met amis donc Melanda et Zachary, Shahir et Victor, Gavin et Maggie ainsi que Charlie et Dana et ma fiancé Alex...

-Fiancé?

-Et oui Nik je fais me marié.

-A prés tout jel'ai bien fait pourquoi pas toi?

-Ouais et donc pour tous le monde. Mon deuxiéme petit frère Niklaus et sa femme Caroline.

-Et vous avez déjà rencontrer notre fils Henrick."

Klaus et Caroline virent rendré tout le monde et ils posérent leurs valice en bas pour allaient rencondré le reste de la famille qui étaient dans le salon. Quand il s'y arrivérent une femme dans la quarantaine vient faire eux et prit Joël dans ses bras.

Esther: Mon chéri! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi maman.

-Chouchou!

Esther: Kol! Je ne fait aucune différence entre vous.

-C'est sa!

Esther: Niklaus. Je devrais m'exuser combien de fois avant que tu me pardonne?

-Encore un petit siécle devrais sufire.

-NIK! Arrete. Si Eli serait là, il n'aimerait pas d'entendre parler comme sa a notre mére.

-Exuse moi maman.

Esther: Ce n'est pas grave, Niklaus. Venaient je fais vous montrais vos chambres.

-Maman! Eli rendre quand?

Esther: Normalement demain. Et il s'exuse ne pas avoir put étre là, mais ils s'avaient besoin d'une pause tout les deux."

Donc Esther les fient monté au premier pour Alex et Joël et au deuxiéme pour les autres.


End file.
